


Tornar Eterno o SENTIR!

by msrafasc



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ballet, Childhood Friends, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrafasc/pseuds/msrafasc
Summary: .Goku e Chichi se viram pela primeira vez aos cinco anos de idade. Ele, que tinha acabado de se mudar, estava parado em frente à sua casa nova com uma mini guitarra pendurada nas costas. Ela, que tinha acabado de pular a janela da casa vizinha, estava toda suja de lama, usava uma saia engraçada, com várias camadas de tule lilás; e tinha um sorriso no rosto.Extrovertida e impulsiva, ao saber que seu pai e o avô dele eram grandes amigos e parceiros de artes marciais, ela não perdeu tempo e já se apresentou traçando o futuro dos dois:— Você mora na casa ao lado, é um garoto da música e eu uma garota da dança. Deveríamos fazer uma parceria e ganhar o mundo; juntos!E, em um aperto de mão, se tornaram companheiros de aventuras e melhores amigos ao infinito e além..
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 2





	Tornar Eterno o SENTIR!

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic é a fusão das minhas maiores paixões: Balé, Rock, Cosmos e, claro, GoChi!  
> Espero que apreciem a leitura.

**Tornar eterno o sentir**

**; em SOLOS**

Na coxia, Chichi aquecia os pés marcando os passos da coreografia. De vez em quando seus dedos ficavam dormentes, talvez fosse o nervosismo; e ela precisava esperar, inspirando profundamente e expirando devagar, antes de conseguir equilibrar-se nas sapatilhas de ponta de novo.

Mas, enquanto Chirai terminava sua performance da _morte de_ _Giselle¹_ , ela sabia que nada a impediria de se apresentar no palco do _Teatro Paozu_ naquela noite. Ela dançaria a desafiadora valsa de _Les Sylphides²_ , sua variação favorita. E saborearia cada nota e tom instrumental de _Chopin_ que amava tanto.

Assim como Chirai fazia com _Adolphe Adam_ naquela dança frenética no ápice da loucura de _Giselle_ ao descobrir que o homem que amava estava noivo e a tinha enganado.

Inspiradora!

Ela parecia tão dona de si, tão talentosa, tão maravilhosa... que era impossível não ser atingida com tamanho encantamento ao assisti-la dançar. Fazia Chichi lembrar o porquê amava tanto o balé. Somente a dança tinha a capacidade de roubar seu fôlego e dá vida a história da melodia tão profundamente...

_Sim!_

_Goku tinha mesmo razão_.

A dança era sua expressão, sua arte, sua forma de mostrar ao mundo seus sentimentos da maneira mais sincera possível.

Do seu lugar privilegiado, Chichi assistiu Chirai erguer nas sapatilhas de ponta, curvar o corpo para frente, as mãos estendidas ao chão antes de subi-las ao peito. A súplica no olhar, o desespero, a música ao fundo a atingir o seu clímax enquanto enfim ela pendia ao chão – a queda programada que indicava a morte da personagem.

O silêncio tomou todos os espaços do teatro por segundos dramáticos, e então o público irrompeu em aplausos arrebatadores.

Chichi vibrou com o sorriso na face de Chirai, sorriso alegre e aliviado que simbolizava a vitória de concluir a apresentação com êxito.

A bailarina levantou-se, fez uma pequena reverência – braços ao lado do corpo dobrando os joelhos e abaixando o troco –, e saiu pelo outro lado do palco.

O mestre de cerimônias pegou o microfone e anunciou o nome: Chichi Cutelo. Quando o público ouviu que ela fazia seu muito esperado retorno, as palmas ficaram mais altas, acolhendo-a de volta ao espetáculo do balé clássico.

Seu coração disparou de empolgação com os assobios vindos da plateia. Enquanto muitos de seus colegas da _companhia_ saíram dos bastidores para abraçá-la e dizê-la palavras de encorajamento, Chichi teve que lutar contra um aperto na garganta.

Ela estava a um passo de cumprir sua promessa. Promessa que fizera ao namorado:

“ _Compor uma linha do tempo de todos os momentos preciosos que fizeram o coração de ambos voar, como uma nuvem pura e mágica_ ”.

Por vovô Gohan!

Endireitando a postura, ela fez o imenso ataque de emoção recuar. Cumprimentou o público com movimentos fluidos dos braços curvando os joelhos brevemente, e caminhou a meia ponta para o fundo direito do palco. Os holofotes acima derramavam um jogo de luzes sobre ela.

Chichi se posicionou perfeitamente, esperando até que as palmas terminassem e a música começasse. Como sempre, olhou e viu sua família sentada orgulhosamente na quarta fileira. Seu pai e seus sogros estavam sorrindo amplamente. Sua melhor amiga, Bulma, enviou-a um beijo, e o noivo dela, Vegeta, assim como os outros “dragões”, Raditz e Broly, um pequeno aceno.

Sorrindo de volta para mostrar que os havia visto, lutou contra a leve dor que vibrou em sua perna direita, a de sustentação, quando percebeu o disparo de um flash.

⋅

⋅

O silêncio caiu quando ela se posicionou no palco. Bem, nem tudo estava em silêncio – o ruído do sangue correndo em suas veias soava em seus ouvidos enquanto Chichi se concentrava esperando pela entrada. Ela parecia... deslumbrante no branquíssimo _tutu_ , simples e romântico, tal como ela era. Os cabelos escuros estavam presos em um coque trançado e uma coroa de flores brancas ordenava-lhe o topo da cabeça.

Levantou a câmara que estava sempre pendurada em seu pescoço e levou as lentes aos olhos, deixando o primeiro flash escapar de suas mãos assim que a melodia soou pelo teatro. Esperou, ciente de que Chichi começaria com um _Grand Jeté_. Ela já tinha lhe mostrado toda a coreografia, ele gravara e já havia decorado cada trecho, cada expressão dela, cada momento que teria que ser capaz de eternizar.

_Uau!_

Goku amava quando a namorada saltava, desafiando toda lei da gravidade ao flutuar no ar.

Ele tirou a foto no momento exato e então abaixou a câmera, passando a se concentrar apenas nela. Ele não podia fotografar enquanto ela dançava. Ele não podia perder o espetáculo que sua pequena conduzia com excelência, como uma ninfa etérea.

Chichi era graciosa, expressiva, inerte no papel que desempenhava para a plateia e, sobretudo, _para si mesma_. Ele não precisava ser alguém importante para saber como ela estava se sentindo, seu corpo estava tomado por sentimentos inexprimíveis apenas de vê-la dançando após... tudo.

Ela dançava com leveza, como se o corpo não tivesse com o que se preocupar além do ritmo da música, como se ela fosse livre para expressar o que as notas lhe pediam.

A cada instante, a cada salto e pirueta, mais orgulhoso dela ele ficava, se é que “mais” fosse possível. Chichi não era considerada a melhor do mundo, claro que não, ainda faltava muito que aprender, muito que praticar, mas ela tinha o principal. Ela tinha paixão, e isso a moveria até o fim, isso fazia dela a melhor.

Goku atentou-se a olhá-la mais detalhadamente, acompanhou o desenho da linha do seu corpo, a elasticidade de cada movimento, a força e a fluidez de seus membros em exercício, o sorriso singelo estampado na face.

_Ah_!

As sapatilhas... sapatilhas quartzo rosé. Um presente dele. O símbolo de uma promessa feita após a última seção de quimioterapia dela, há um ano...

_O sol podia ser visto no horizonte montanhoso de Paozu, como uma meta impossível que indicava o caminho para Goku, que conduzia o carro de forma calma e tranquila, assobiando em acorde a melodia de One Republic³ que ecoava baixinho dentro do automóvel._

> **_Hope that you spend your days_ **  
>  _Espero que você gaste seus dias  
>  **But they all add up**  
>  Mas que todos eles adicionem  
>  **And when that sun goes down**  
>  E quando aquele sol se pôr  
>  **Hope you raise your cup**  
>  Espero que você levante sua taça  
>  **Oh, oh oh**_

_Os raios provindos da enorme estrela de luz eram fortes e coloriam o céu de tons de amarelo e laranja. Não apenas o gigantesco campo de girassóis a direita de Goku era dourado, mas também, Chichi, a sua esquerda. O brilho solar batia diretamente no rosto daquela que, embora o momento fosse desconfortável e tudo ainda recente, parecia mais radiante do que nunca._

— _Aonde estamos indo, Goku? — A voz suave de Chichi se sobrepôs à de Ryan Tedder, curiosa; enquanto assistia o cenário da cidade passar pelo lado de fora da janela. Tinham saído do hospital há cerca de cinco minutos. Passaram por alguns sobradinhos coloridos com jardins bem cuidados na entrada. E agora contornavam o lago cristalino, refletindo os raios de sol sobre a água em repouso. Direção oposta de suas casas._

— _Se alguém te perguntasse o que falta em nossa cidade... O que você responderia?_

— _Programas culturais, óbvio — ela foi rápida ao dizer, tão logo deduzindo onde ele estava a levando. — Estamos indo no museu?_

— _De certa forma._

— _Ah. Nós vamos no parque das cerejeiras com aquelas esculturas maneiras de madeira e tal._

— _É. Nós vamos no parque das cerejeiras com aquelas esculturas maneiras de madeira e tal — ele fez uma careta de leve, olhando-a de relance. — Bulma te contou, não foi?_

— _Humm... — ela desviou o olhar da janela e o encarou, sorrindo. — Contou o quê?_

— _Nada._

_Ele retornou à atenção para a pista que se seguia levemente íngreme a sua frente, assobiando ao sentir os dedos macios da namorada serpentearem seus cabelos da nuca._

>   
>  **_I wish that I could witness_ **  
>  _Eu queria poder testemunhar  
>  **All your joy**  
>  Toda sua alegria  
>  **And all your pain**  
>  E toda a sua dor  
>  **But until my moment comes**  
>  Mas até que o meu momento chegue  
>  **I'll say**  
>  Eu vou dizer..._

Goku e Chichi se viram pela primeira vez aos cinco anos de idade. Ele, que tinha acabado de se mudar, estava parado em frente à sua casa nova com uma mini guitarra pendurada nas costas. Ela, que tinha acabado de pular a janela da casa vizinha, estava toda suja de lama, usava uma saia engraçada, com várias camadas de tule lilás; e tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Extrovertida e impulsiva, ao saber que seu pai e o avô dele eram grandes amigos e parceiros de artes marciais, ela não perdeu tempo e já se apresentou traçando o futuro dos dois:

— _Você mora na casa ao lado, é um garoto da música e eu uma garota da dança. Deveríamos fazer uma parceria e ganhar o mundo; juntos!_

E, em um aperto de mão, se tornaram companheiros de aventuras e melhores amigos ao infinito e além.

Quando a infância passou, o sentimento fraterno deu espaço para o sentimento romântico, e o que já era incrível se tornou ainda mais especial. Cresceram juntos, descobriram o mundo juntos e constantemente se desafiaram e apoiaram, principalmente nas situações mais delicadas...

Em um finzinho de tarde de outono, o vovô de Goku partiu – ou usando de suas próprias palavras: retornou ao seu verdadeiro lar –, para reencontrar a protagonista de seus filmes preciosos. Mas antes, entregou uma câmera fotográfica para ele e outra para Raditz, para que eles caçassem tesouros e **tornassem eterno o sentir**. Uma maneira de permanecer junto dos netos ainda que em reminiscência.

Valente, prestes a completar dezoito anos, Raditz já registrara momentos ali mesmo junto do avô. Enquanto Goku, abatido em demasia, largara a câmera em um canto qualquer. 

— _Meu vovô é meu melhor amigo, Chi. Eu sei que ele está feliz por encontrar minha vovó no céu. Mas, e quanto a mim? Eu não o terei mais._

Apavorada ao vê-lo desolado, Chichi segurou o rosto de Goku entre a palma das mãos e uniu os lábios aos dele. Ela só queria que ele voltasse a sorrir. Ele ficava lindo sorrindo seu meio sorriso torto. Todas as meninas do colégio queriam que ele sorrisse daquele jeito para elas – Chichi as ouviu dizer. Mas ele sorria assim apenas para ela. Então, impetuosa, as informou que nenhuma delas poderia ficar com ele, de jeito nenhum, pois Goku era _seu_ melhor amigo e ela não queria dividi-lo com ninguém.

O coração dela disparou. Os lábios dele eram macios e escorregadios, tinha gosto de torta de maçã. E tudo o que Chichi enxergara na hora era os olhos arregalados de Goku a centímetros de seu rosto, estupefato. Quando se afastou, sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Claramente meio nervosa, falou:

— _E-eu também sou sua melhor amiga. E esse beijo é para te dizer que eu não vou a lugar algum. Eu prometo! Seremos Chichi e Goku para sempre e sempre!_

O peito dele, que estava doendo muito, de repente, não doía mais tanto. Sentia-se esquisito, meio leve. E seu coração estava batendo rápido. Tão rápido que colocou a mão no peito para senti-lo tão acelerado dentro dele.

Chichi era a protagonista de seus momentos preciosos, ele decidiu.

E sorriu.

Ao lado dela, tudo o que Goku queria era eternizar suas memórias, uma promessa que fez ao avô, a certeza que viveria a vida com força e entrega o suficiente para transformar instantes em filme, criar momentos épicos e dignos de fazer cada fibra do corpo vibrar em adrenalina como em seu primeiro beijo, debaixo de uma macieira, aos onze anos de idade.

Posto isto, no verão de seus dezesseis anos, nas férias que antecediam o último ano do ensino médio, Goku inventou de montar uma banda de rock com o irmão mais velho e dois amigos, Broly e Vegeta. Transformou a garagem de sua casa em um improvisado estúdio de música, e, para o “desespero” do casal de médicos, Gine e Bardock, a **_D_** _ragon **H** ero _nasceu.

Naquele mesmo verão, Goku compreendeu um pouco mais o significado das palavras de seu avô: **Tornar eterno o sentir**. Através dos _riffs_ diferenciados de seus solos de guitarra, sentiu a energia crua, louca, selvagem, lasciva que crepitava em seu corpo quando tocava, principalmente quando Chichi estava perto, sempre dançando.

Ela era linda. Excêntrica, não adorável. Ela não se preocupava com o que as pessoas pensavam dela – tinha uma personalidade forte demais para se preocupar. Dançava balé porque amava. Ela lia livros, cozinhava por prazer, criava e costurava as próprias roupas. Por essa razão, por entender de tecidos, cores e afins, se tornou a _personal stylist_ da banda e se inscreveu no programa de _Fashion Design_ da _Universidade do Oeste_.

Chichi era única, autêntica. E era dele. A deusa clássica do deus roqueiro. Porque sim. Ele era um deus da guitarra. Mesmo!

_Céus_! Quando foi que se tornou tão arrogante?

Em sua defesa, a culpa era dos hormônios desgovernados.

Testosterona pura que o impulsionava a se exibir, mostrá-la o quão foda ele era. E no seu primeiro show, em um pub da cidade, enquanto fazia sua guitarra praticamente falar num solo; Goku procurou por Chichi e, quando seus olhos se conectaram sob a baixa iluminação do ambiente, lançou-a uma piscadela e caiu de joelhos, deslizando pelo palco em sua direção, dedilhando vigorosa e apaixonadamente seu instrumento, sem quebrar o contato visual. Viu-a umedecer os lábios inconscientemente e teve que se censurar para não avançar sobre ela ali mesmo, naquele momento.

Era quase incontrolável, uma química tão forte e intensa que doía.

Toda aquela adrenalina o fazia se sentir à flor da pele. Ele a desejava, desde que a notara como mulher há algum tempo. Quando ele se dava conta, sentia vontade de expiá-la pela janela de seu quarto. O que antes parecia algo normal, agora ele se pegava desejando que ela saísse do banho só de toalha e que, acidentalmente, a deixasse cair, ficando nua ante seus olhos, com todo o respeito, claro.

Durante sua nova jornada de _rockstar_ , Goku se deparou com várias mulheres bonitas, como as da revista que seu mestre de artes marciais colecionava. Mas, embora sentisse o corpo esquentar diante delas, nenhuma o despertou sentimentos como os que sentia por sua pequena ninfa. Havia interesse sexual, não era hipócrita de negar. Ele pensava em Chichi de maneira sexual, mas, com ela, ia além do sexo...

Era **fazer amor**.

Foi um estágio do relacionamento que chegou com bastante naturalidade, os beijos se tornaram mais urgentes, os limites foram diminuindo e as mãos avançaram para os lugares mais montanhosos e robustos do corpo, como se fossem o tesouro um do outro. Foi um botão desabotoado ali, um zíper cedendo à tentação aqui e, nos momentos que estavam completamente sozinhos, a mão deslizava sob a cueca e a calcinha descaradamente para o lado. Um momento quase-fervendo que mantinha o lacre de segurança de Chichi e deixava Goku ainda mais doido. Doido pelo ato propriamente dito, mas sem pressão, ainda eram jovens, tinham dezesseis anos, seria tudo no tempo dela...

Chichi já vinha decidida a respeito disso, só estava esperando o seu tempo chegar porque não queria nada combinado e planejado. Queria que simplesmente acontecesse.

Então, a primavera chegou e eles viajaram para o litoral. A estreia da **_D_** _ragon **H** ero _foi surpreendente, tanto que fora convidada a tocar como banda revelação no _Rock in_ _West_ , um festival de música que acontecia anualmente no _Beach Park Resort,_ nas dunas de _Vampa_. Era o décimo sétimo aniversário de Goku e ele não conseguia denotar em palavras o que estava sentido. Parecia tudo maravilhoso demais para ser verdade.

Chichi jurava ter sentindo a terra tremer quando o show deles começou. A batida rápida da banda enchia a praia, ganhando cada vez mais força e explodindo junto a enérgica recepção do público. Um rock rápido, intenso, pujante. Eles tocavam músicas autorais, que já eram sucesso na internet graças à sagacidade de Nori, que além de namorada de Raditz, o vocalista e roqueiro cabeludo mais quente do momento; era relações-públicas da banda e divulgara o trabalho dos “dragões” nas plataformas de mídia. Os fãs, ou melhor dizendo, as fãs o idolatravam como se fossem lendas do rock.

Sim, eles eram bons e não demoraria muito para ganharem o mundo. A **_D_** _ragon **H** ero _seria, merecidamente, grande!

As luzes dançavam sobre cada um deles e os gritos femininos se destacavam entre: “ _Radz, eu te amo! Veggie, gostoso! Broly, me leva para o camarim!_ _Goku, casa comigo!_ ” E vice-versa.

_Oh, Deuses_! Quem podia culpá-las? Eles eram incríveis, gostosos, quentes, e tinham uma presença cativante. Chichi não cansava de repetir. Olhou para o telão do fundo do palco, tendo a visão frontal deles. Cada um dos quatro recebeu um _close_ antes do rosto lindo de _seu_ Goku, o caçula da banda, preencher a tela. Naquele instante, dando início ao solo magnífico de encerramento do show.

— _Eu e meus ‘irmãos’ estamos honrados pra caralho em nos apresentar para vocês esta noite. Nunca esqueceremos esse show fodidamente incrível! Encerramos aqui. Mas, esperamos estar de volta em breve. Boa noite, Rock in West! Boa noite, Vaampaa!_

Raditz se despediu, algumas gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto, e foi para perto do irmão, imitando o gesto dele com os dedos, incentivando-o. Vegeta bateu nos pratos da bateria, num ritmo mais compassado enquanto Broly acompanhou no baixo por um momento. Goku ficou sozinho outra vez e se inclinou para trás e para frente, balançando a cabeça, a perna esquerda batendo forte no chão, acompanhando os acordes de seu instrumento.

_Incrivelmente foda_! Ele estava tão “deus da guitarra”. Usava calças de couro pretas que se agarravam as musculosas pernas na medida certa, botas com abotoaduras chamativas e jaqueta de couro laranja sobre uma camiseta azul-marinho com o rosto de _Jimi Hendrix_ estampado na frente. Seus cabelos eram aquela bagunça negra, quente, que fazia cada garota querer correr os dedos por ele e Chichi segurar a respiração para controlar a crise de ciúmes. Ela conseguia, com muito esforço, já Goku...

No _after party_ , Chichi dera um show na pista de dança. Ela estava linda numa saia de couro que ia até o meio das coxas tonificadas pelo seu vício que era o balé; uma camiseta branca dos _Beatles_ e um negro coturno de salto. Os cabelos estavam soltos, caindo em ondas muito além dos ombros. E atrair olhares masculinos e femininos era inevitável. Isso irritava o guitarrista que não conseguia disfarçar a cara emburrada. Goku sabia que não era culpa dela. A namorada era uma bailarina. Ela dançava. E nem sempre era uma coreografia solo, pessoas a tocavam, ainda que fosse somente uma dança; mas não podia evitar. Acabou socando o DJ da festa que deu encima dela escancaradamente e ainda teve a ousadia de elogiar seus atributos no microfone para todo mundo ouvir, chamando-a de “pequena ninfa”. Só ele a chamava assim.

_Inferno_!

Por causa disso ficaram brigados por dois dias, até que, na última noite da viagem, ele engoliu o orgulho e foi atrás dela pedir desculpas.

Haviam muitas estrelas no céu naquela noite. Goku conseguia observá-las, todas, enquanto caminhava para a cobertura do hotel.

Apaixonada pelos cosmos e por tudo o que envolvia o universo, Chichi tinha o hábito de dançar no terraço de sua casa toda noite, banhada pela luz da lua e acariciada pela brisa noturna, como uma ninfa de _Les Sylphides²_. Ela amava estar no alto, amava imaginar que dançava para encantar tudo o que estava embaixo. E, inevitavelmente, ele entrara naquela rotina também, acompanhando-a com sua guitarra.

Independente do lugar, se estavam brigados ou não, sabia, sempre, onde encontrá-la.

Quando enfim chegou a cobertura, vazia e, se não fosse pelo barulho do luau que acontecia na praia, silenciosa; um arrepio gelado atravessou sua espinha ao escutar um grito abafado:

— _Goku_ , _aqui! E-eu estou aqui! Por favor, rápido!_

Antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes, ele correu em direção ao chamado, encontrando-a, próxima a piscina. Chichi tentava se levantar, inutilmente, sua perna direita parecia gelatina e a levava de volta ao chão.

— _Minha perna... Dói... Dói muito!_

Ela arfava, pesadamente, seu rosto estava banhado por suor e lágrimas, não de tristeza, mas de intensa dor. Sem perder tempo, Goku a pegou no colo, sentindo o corpo pequeno da namorada, febril, tremendo em seus braços. A perna direita dela estava inchada e algumas manchas roxas realçavam na pele clara.

Chichi não era uma daquelas bailarinas de porcelana das caixinhas de música, frágil e perfeitinha – embora fosse vaidosa, principalmente com seus cabelos. Por essa razão, e pelo breve conhecimento em ser filho de médicos, Goku percebeu que o que a namorada tinha era grave. Mas não se desesperou, manteve-se tranquilo e implacável. Por ela. Ele não a deixaria vê-lo cair.

Uma semana depois, após ser submetida a uma desagradável bateria de exames clínicos, radiografia e biópsia, Chichi foi diagnosticada com _Sarcoma de Ewing_ , um tumor maligno que ocorre nos ossos.

E disso, veio o inverno mais rigoroso de sua vida.

Passou por duas cirurgias na perna direita: A primeira para substituir o osso do fêmur, os do joelho e parte da tíbia por prótese de titânio. A segunda para recolocar os músculos que precisaram ser retirados na primeira operação. Depois, radioterapia. E, por fim, para evitar que o câncer propagasse para as outras áreas do corpo, as torturas... _ops!_ , quer dizer... as seções de quimioterapia começaram; durando um ano...

> **_I did it all_ **  
>  _Eu fiz tudo  
>  **I owned every second that this world could give**  
>  Eu aproveitei cada segundo que este mundo podia dar  
>  **I saw so many places, the things that I did**  
>  Eu vi tantos lugares, as coisas que eu fiz  
>  **Yeah with every broken bone**  
>  Sim, com todos os ossos quebrados  
>  **I swear I lived**  
>  Eu juro que vivi  
>  **Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh**_

— _Chi... — Goku murmurou ao estacionar o carro, levando-a olhar para ele. Haviam lágrimas nos olhos dela. Seu coração ainda tentava assimilar as emoções daquele último ano. Os gestos de carinho e paciência com os quais o namorado a envolvera e que foram essenciais para aguentar os golpes da terapia intensiva._

_Foi como se sua vida tivesse virado uma tela sem cor, e então os toques dele fossem gotas de tinta azul que se transformavam em manchas e se expandiam por todo o quadro. A voz dele poderia ser uma gota amarela, o sol que a aquecia. E o sorriso... laranja, gostava da associação, ele combinava com a cor, os raios do astro-rei, colorindo, iluminando lenta e gradualmente o céu azul no entardecer, como acontecia no horizonte naquele instante._

_Era tudo tão efêmero. Tudo tão passageiro. Tudo tão ínfimo._

_Goku desligou o aparelho de som e, embora a música fosse inerente aos dois, era agradável apreciar o silêncio em certos momentos._

— _Como está se sentindo? Alguma dor? — ele perguntou, com preocupação impregnada na voz, e Chichi meneou o rosto em negativa, deslizando o polegar esquerdo pelo rosto dele._

— _Só um pouco cansada — a voz dela era tão baixa quanto num sussurro. — E essa lágrima solitária? Qual o motivo dela?_

— _Lembranças... — ele sorriu e pegou a mão da namorada, beijando-a os nós dos dedos antes de perguntar em tom provocador: — Será que hoje eu poderei te carregar, minha pequena ninfa?_

_Chichi revirou os olhos e abriu a porta do carro, saindo logo em seguida. Detestava quando ele a tratava como se fosse uma valiosa peça de cristal._

_Instantaneamente, a brisa primaveril soprou em seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos, imaginando seus longos cabelos dançando no ar. A priori, pegaria a fita dourada, que estaria amarrada em seu pulso, e prenderia as mechas em um coque frouxo, deixando apenas a franja em sua inercia. Mas, a realidade era outra... Então, ergueu a mão direita à cabeça e, sem hesitar, arrancou o lenço rosado, deixando que o vento o levasse para longe._

_Ao ouvir um ruído suave atrás de si, olhou sobre o ombro. Goku tinha uma máquina fotográfica cobrindo o rosto e um sorriso contraindo o canto direito dos lábios. Ele abaixou a câmera e fez sinal com o queixo, induzindo-a olhar para o carro, um sedan preto fosco._

— _Agora, eu consigo ver seus olhos... — declarou. — Gosto disso._

_O coração dela vacilou uma batida ao se deparar com o próprio reflexo no vidro. Os cabelos num desarrumado corte de duende. A pele pálida, traços finos, lábios carnudos e vermelhos. O corpo magro e desproporcional aos padrões de uma bailarina clássica_ _–_ _seios fartos demais, quadril largo e um bumbum que dançava a cada passo_ _–_ _, velado por uma camiseta básica e um jeans azul de cintura alta. Uma aparência que a fazia se perguntar: Quem é essa?_

— _Chichi Cutelo — Goku vociferou e os olhares se encontraram pelo reflexo. —, você percebe o quão absolutamente linda você é?_

_Ela baixou a cabeça. Dedos masculinos enlaçaram os dela. Quando voltou a encarar Goku, percebeu que o namorado carregava uma imensa caixa preta, com uma fita prateada a envolvê-la, que ela não tinha percebido no carro. Usava calça jeans escura, uma camiseta branca básica por baixo de uma camisa xadrez azul e negro. A tatuagem, um dragão verde que cobria todo o braço direito, chamava atenção em sua pele. E a câmera pendia em seu pescoço._

_Então, vendo a curiosidade brilhar nos olhos da namorada, ele disse:_

— _Vamos. Uma nova aventura nos espera..._

_As grandes cerejeiras, que estavam floridas, faziam um túnel sobre suas cabeças. A grama era verde sob seus pés, e o céu estava lusco fusco acima deles. Pétalas brancas e cor-de-rosa cobriam as árvores. Então, bem no final do parque estava a maior árvore de todas. Seus galhos pendiam quase no chão. E fotos impressas estavam penduradas por um discreto fio de nylon ao longo deles, como num varal. Era uma sequência de retratos espontâneos. Todos dela._

_Os olhos de Chichi corriam pelas imagens sem que ela acreditasse no que via. Lembrava-se dos momentos registrados, mas nunca podia imaginar que era daquele modo que Goku a estava vendo. Sentiu-se surpreendida, havia uma aura naquelas fotografias que a fazia se sentir... estonteante._

_Ela esticou o braço e puxou uma para si; dela com o rosto todo lambuzado de bolo de chocolate e sorvete de creme, no último aniversário de Bulma, há um mês. Então, tomada pelo hábito de bailarina clássica, sentou-se na posição de borboletinha, lendo a mensagem manuscrita em letras pretas inclinadas à mão de Goku na tirinha branca logo embaixo da imagem:_

“ _É como música... Quando ela ri, meu coração não suspira, ele voa. Acho que, como música, somos atraídos por uma melodia em particular. Coisas tão pequenas, mínimas. Mas, que nela completam o meu mundo. Eu poderia passar horas apenas a olhando. A curva suave dos seus lábios quando sorri de uma piada boba. Ou a forma como seus olhos doces brilham para mim. Cada detalhe dela, cada pequeno detalhe dela, permanecerá na minha mente para sempre. Ao infinito e além”._

— _Só você, Son Goku — Chichi suspirou ao vê-lo aboletar-se ao lado dela. — Só você poderia dar razão a um momento tão difícil de um jeito tão leve._

_Ele sorriu lindamente e em seguida seus lábios quentes beijaram a testa da namorada, se demorando, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Ele se afastou e tocou a mão dela, brincando com seus dedos._

— _Lembra quais eram as memórias favoritas do meu avô? Eu já te contei._

_O sorriso rasgou o rosto feminino, e como uma romântica incurável que era, ela exclamou, empolgada:_

— _Os momentos preciosos junto de sua avó!_

_Goku assentiu, retirando a máquina do seu pescoço e a entregando para Chichi. Era um cânon antiga, provavelmente dos anos 1960, preta e cromada._

— _Isto é um caça tesouro — ele explicou. — Quando meu avô me deu, eu_ _não entendi muito bem o que significava. Estava muito mal por ele ter que ir embora e esqueci dela completamente. Mas, na noite em que você foi internada e minha mãe me explicou a gravidade do seu diagnóstico... E-eu temi te pe-per..._

_Goku gaguejou. Sentiu uma lágrima teimosa escapar de seu olho e Chichi rapidamente a enxugou com o polegar. Ela se inclinou sobre ele, e beijou-lhe a testa, a sobrancelha esquerda, o olho direito, o nariz pontiagudo, a bochecha corada, o queixo másculo, a boca quente. Ele não precisava explicar. Ela já tinha entendido. Essa era a mensagem que vovô Gohan queria deixar:_

_“ Lutar para que todas essas melodias preciosas aconteçam em tantos momentos preciosos quanto puder espremer no curto tempo na Terra”._

_Então, roçando os lábios aos do namorado, ela sussurrou:_

— _Não vamos mais falar disso. Temos nosso futuro para explorar. Não seremos escravos do passado._

_Chichi sentiu o sorriso de Goku contra seus lábios. A brisa morna fluía sobre os dois, cobrindo-os com pétalas de cerejeira e tirando o peso que os havia cercado._

— _Você disse sobre uma nova aventura... Cadê?_

_Em instantes, Goku pegou a caixa e a trocou pela câmera que Chichi segurava. Ele a encarou nos olhos bonitos e sorriu ao pedir:_

— _Abra._

_Ainda que cuidadosa, Chichi abriu o embrulho com uma urgência impressionante. Seu corpo enrijeceu ao vê-las... sapatilhas de ponta em cetim quartzo rosé. Ela tinha jogado todas as suas sapatilhas fora. Ela as tinha descartado junto com tudo o que o balé significava. Dançar, para ela, era muito mais do que colocar um figurino bonito, fazer um plié ou dar uma pirueta._

_Para ser bailarina, exigia-se esforço físico e metal, dedicação e responsabilidade. A rotina era intensa, terça a sexta, de sete da noite às dez horas, sábado o dia todo. O desgaste era iminente. É cinco, seis, sente e oito. Estica os pés, faz ponta, arruma a postura, coluna reta. Allegro no centro. Cuidado com esses ombros. Força nessa perna._

_Como faria um developpé alto e bonito com um joelho mutilado?_

— _Chi, você não vai resistir. Você não perdeu sua perna, você ainda a tem! — sabendo exatamente o que ela pensava, Goku falou, seu tom era imperativo como numa ordem. — Eu conversei com sua médica do câncer que, por sorte, é minha mãe. Nós conversamos com sua fisio-_

— _Sério?_

— _Como eu estava dizendo... — Goku pigarreou e, ignorando completamente o olhar mordaz que a namorada o lançava, continuou: — Não será num passe de mágica, mas sim, você poderá vol... Não! — Os olhos dele queimaram nos dela. Recordava-se dela dançando. Os quadris mexendo lenta, sinuosa e sensualmente, fazendo sua boca secar e encher de saliva. Amava a força dela, a mistura menina meiga, mas também destemida e sexy. Chichi era uma deusa no palco. Reprimir esse talento era um desperdício. E, embora admitisse que morria de ciúmes, conseguia perceber o quão importante era para a reconstrução dela. — Você IRÁ dançar! — exclamou, ainda mais firme. — O balé é sua paixão, Chi. Nunca vi um talento como o seu. Você é destinada para fazer isso e eu sou capaz de tudo para ter minha protagonista de volta ao espetáculo._

— _Tudo? Tudo mesmo? — ela perguntou, os olhos estreitando felinamente, ao aproximar o rosto do dele._

— _Unhum — Goku ronronou, depositando pequenos beijos em seu queixo._

— _Então — ela ofegou ao sentir a boca dele subindo para a sua. —, eu quero uma música, meu deus da guitarra..._

— Caralho, mano! Sua garota é boa. — Broly exclamou ao lado de Goku, trazendo-o de volta ao ali e agora. Ele o olhou e arqueou uma sobrancelha para o significado dúbio da frase. O baixista rolou os olhos e sorriu. — No palco, idiota. Ela tem talento. — Então o sorriso dele ficou malicioso e, fazendo um gesto sugestivo defronte ao vistoso peitoral, mandou-lhe uma piscadela. — É claro que essa coisa decotada e sexy que está usando faz o truque também.

— Para de ser um bastardo, grandão — Raditz o repreendeu, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça. — Mas devo admitir, minha cunhadinha é mesmo boa. — disse com provocação, fazendo Goku rosnar para ele e Broly gargalhar, zombeteiro. — Relaxa, _bro_. Só estamos surpresos. Deve ter sido uma merda para ela subir nesse palco com tudo o que enfrentou.

Goku suspirou, meneando o rosto em concordância. Chichi era forte, mas o câncer conseguiu fazer danos emocionais e físicos muito profundos. Ele afastou os pensamentos, voltando a atenção para o espetáculo fascinante à sua frente.

Levou a câmera ao rosto e encontrou o ângulo perfeito de sua pequena dançando no palco.

— Ela é maravilhosa, não é? — disse suave, causando uma onda de risos nos outros dois.

Então clicou.

⋅

⋅

O corpo dela flutuava de acordo com o ritmo, com a mudança no tempo e o crescendo final... mas, melhor de tudo, esqueceu a dormência nos dedos e a dor na perna direita. Por um instante, esqueceu de tudo.

Quando a última nota soou, ela estendeu os braços e inclinou a cabeça para trás, equilibrada perfeitamente na ponta, de costas para a plateia. Piscou contra a luz forte e um sorriso se espalhou em seus lábios no consolo daquele momento silencioso, quando a nota se esvaía até o nada, antes que o aplauso da plateia começasse. Aquele doce, doce momento, quando a adrenalina da música faz você se sentir tão vivo que poderia conquistar o mundo, alcançando a serenidade em sua forma mais pura.

E então os aplausos começaram quebrando o feitiço. Chichi girou, curvando o corpo em agradecimento, as mãos oscilando suavemente. E, após uma reverência final, saiu do palco. Assistiu as duas últimas bailarinas se apresentando e saiu pela porta dos bastidores, encontrando seu pai, seus sogros e seus amigos, esperando-a.

Bulma foi a primeira a vê-la.

— Miga! — ela gritou e correu, envolvendo os braços no pescoço da bailarina. — Você estava incrível!

— Oi, todo mundo — Chichi acenou quando se desvencilhou de Bulma. No segundo seguinte, antes que perguntasse sobre a ausência do namorado, Vegeta a estendeu um buquê de peônias rosas.

— O inseto pediu para te entregar — disse, com a habitual displicência na voz.

— E tem um cartãozinho — Bulma sacudiu a mão com o papel dobrado.

Imediatamente, Chichi tomou-lhe a folha ao meio, abrindo-a, encontrando a arrastada caligrafia de _seu_ Goku.

**_VALE_ **

**_Um Pocket Show exclusivo do seu deus da guitarra.  
Hoje, na “garagem” dos Son, após sua apresentação._ **

⋅

⋅

Ele dedilhava a guitarra, os dedos tremulando no solo introdutório de _Sultans Of Swing_ de _Dire Straits_ _⁴._ Rock das antigas. _Incrivelmente foda_.

A garagem era seu templo. Goku só conseguia cantar ali, sozinho, longe dos demais _d_ _ragões_. Era algo que o acalmava, cantar e tocar. Era uma coisa somente dele, porém. Ninguém precisava saber. Nem mesmo Chichi.

No entanto, devido a uma promessa, seu segredo estava prestes a se revelar para ela, e o frio na barriga era inevitável.

> **_You check out guitar, George_ **  
>  _Você checa o guitarrista, George  
>  **He knows all the chords**  
>  Ele sabe todos os acordes  
>  **Mind he's strictly rhythm**  
>  Percebe que ele é só ritmo  
>  **He doesn't wanna make it cry or sing**  
>  Ele não quer fazer a guitarra gritar ou cantar  
>  **Yes, and an old guitar is all he can afford**  
>  Sim, e uma velha guitarra é tudo que ele pode pagar  
>  **When he gets up under the lights to play his thing**  
>  Quando entra debaixo das luzes para tocar seu instrumento_

Fechou os olhos e se perdeu no momento, enquanto tentava fazer a voz não sair do ritmo.

Ele riu entrando no acorde, o solo final.

Sua _Fender Stratocaster_ chorou, respondendo como uma boa menina seus estímulos. Encerrou o solo e abriu os olhos. Palmas solitárias soaram das portas duplas e a cabeça de Goku girou rapidamente, de onde estava sentado, na ponta de um dos _futons_ que decoravam o estúdio.

“ _Chi?!_ ” Ele soltou como um pequeno sussurro hesitante ao vê-la.

Estava tão envolvido que nem percebeu as portas sendo abertas.

— Uau! — ela assobiou baixinho. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e seu sorriso era visivelmente surpreso. — Mozão, você deveria cantar junto com o Raditz. Tem um monte de música que se encaixa direitinho com seu timbre — disse, fechando as portas atrás de si e cruzando os braços ao escorar as costas na superfície de metal.

— Santos Deuses! — ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Não, de jeito nenhum. — ela franziu o cenho não entendendo a veemência do namorado. Ele nunca se mostrava inseguro, com nada. — Você já viu meu irmão cantar, certo? Raditz é imbatível. Não dá para simplesmente soltar minha voz, razoável, perto dele. Minha mãe diz que ele berrou um rock clássico quando o médico bateu em sua bunda, longo que saiu dela. E eu não duvido!

Chichi sorriu, um som descontraído, fazendo-o sorrir também.

A risada dela era gostosa demais. Ele amava o som levemente rouco. Os olhos de cor exótica, lembrando o céu estrelado à meia-noite, brilhosos, misteriosos e sombreados por cílios muito longos. Havia algo profundo neles, que o mantinha cativo, hipnotizado, como se enxergassem sua alma.

_Oh_! _Sim_!

Ela o fascinava.

_Céus_!

Ele teve que fechar a boca para não babar em frente a ela e estragar a mágica do momento.

O semblante feminino se suavizou e, caminhando em direção ao namorado, Chichi disse:

— Não seja tão severo consigo mesmo, Goku. Sua voz é linda. Pelo visto deve ser herança de família, pois meu sogro também tem um vozeirão!

A luz mal afetava a escuridão do estúdio. Aquela noite, por vontade do guitarrista, apenas a luminosidade da lua era bem-vinda. O Son, vestido apenas com uma calça de malha azul-marinho e com os cabelos bagunçados daquele jeito que era sua marca, parecia paralisado pela visão de _sua_ pequena ninfa.

Calçando pantufas de pelúcia branca, Chichi praticamente flutuava. Ele podia ouvir o fanfarrar de seus cabelos soltos, caindo rente aos ombros. Ele estava amando aquele corte divertido, pontiagudo e cheio de movimento. Deixava-a com ar de espírito livre. Tinha um cheiro afrodisíaco de flores que o fizera gemer baixo e seu sexo vibrar, ansioso para fazê-la definidamente mulher, a _sua_ mulher.

Um pequeno vestido rosa pastel, de alças finas a tocar sutilmente os ombros, roçando a clavícula daquela que ele parecia adorar, como uma deusa; seus olhos bebendo de todo ela. Os mamilos entumecidos quase furando o tecido de cetim, fluido, que ia até a altura média das coxas esculpidas, deixando visível pela primeira vez a cicatriz da cirurgia – uma linha sinuosa que descia da coxa ao joelho da perna direita.

Uma vontade de se levantar e ir até ela, tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la até perderem o fôlego, invadiu Goku. Prensou os dentes e imaginou filhotes de cachorros e gatos carbonizados.

“ _Para baixo, amigão! Temos um roteiro para seguir aqui, lembra?_ ” Ordenou à excitação agigantando em seu corpo. _Porra_! Era uma reação muito forte que a bailarina o provocava.

Sua boca salivou à medida que ela se aproximava, mas ele se manteve firme no lugar. Embora quisesse jogá-la no _futon_ , rasgar o traje sedutor para longe, puxar os delicados tornozelos sobre seus ombros e beijar cada traço daquela linha em alto-relevo, enquanto enterrava seu sexo no dela, tão profundo quanto pudesse ir. _Caralho_! Estava duro como uma barra de ferro, com aquela visão piscando em sua mente.

“ _Chichi_ ”, o suspiro foi soprado de forma inaudível quando ela parou em sua frente e se olharam avidamente em silêncio. Seus olhos sempre disseram mais do que suas palavras. Sempre.

A atmosfera se espessou ao redor deles. As respirações engatando por entre os lábios levemente abertos, à medida que se encaravam como se fossem as coisas mais fascinantes que já viram. Haviam muitas sensações diferentes. Um desejo forçadamente reprimido por dois anos.

Ela sentiu o rubor cobrir suas bochechas sob o olhar de cobiça que ele ostentava. Seu baixo ventre sendo invadido por ondas quentes, que desciam para sua feminilidade, fazendo-a piscar e molhar. Ela o queria. Ela precisava dele. Precisava provar seu amor e sua confiança, de forma bruta e primitiva.

Embora sutil, Goku conseguiu perceber o nervosismo de Chichi, os pés oscilando a meia ponta, o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes. Então, ele sorriu do seu jeito meio torto.

— Quer tocar? — perguntou, batendo de leve no corpo, em verniz vermelho, da guitarra. Uma calma a inundou, de imediato, fazendo os olhos dela brilharem e um sorriso brincar em seus lábios. Oito anos de relacionamento e ele nunca havia feito tal pergunta, nem ela pedido, embora houvesse interesse. — Venha aqui, _minha_ pequena. Sente-se na minha frente. — disse ele, o mais descontraído possível, descruzando e abrindo as pernas para acomodá-la entre elas.

Chichi voltou a morder o lábio para conter um gemido quando os braços másculos a envolveram, pousando a guitarra em sua frente, mantendo-a cativa, suas costas contra o peito nu de Goku. A atmosfera então tornou-se intimamente gostosa entre eles. O núcleo feminino latejando lascivamente enquanto a excitação masculina se fazia perceptível contra o bumbum da bailarina.

— O que você achou da apresentação? — ela perguntou, sentindo a boca quente do namorado depositar um beijo em seu pescoço.

Ele tremulou o nariz e respondeu de modo seco:

— Horrível, como sempre.

Chichi riu, chutando-o a perna.

— Son Goku! Você está sendo malvado! — ela o repreendeu.

— Se você diz... — ele falou, com displicência fingida, os dentes raspando sua pele, subindo para a orelha até beliscá-la o lóbulo, sugando-o em seguida. Ela gemeu baixinho, relaxando um pouco mais contra ele.

— Você estava incrível, Chi. — suspirou, a respiração carregada contra o ouvido dela. — Você é sempre incrível dançando. Você dominou aquele palco. E ganhou cada um naquele teatro. Broly, por exemplo, estava todo babão — rosnou.

— Goku — ela chiou e, quando ia censurá-lo pelo ciúme incabível e contá-lo que o baixista havia convidado Chirai para sair; ele, já sabendo do interesse do parceiro, afastou um pouco e começou as instruções.

— Explore toda essa belezinha, Chi. Sinta o instrumento, acaricie, toque cada detalhe de seu corpo antes de dedilhar suas cordas.

Ela riu baixinho. Havia um ar malicioso na fala dele, ou era apenas impressão? Mas, fez o que lhe foi orientado.

— É como na dança... — Chichi sussurrou. — Você precisa sentir o tempo da música, deixar que as notas tomem seu corpo, o ritmo, a vibração, e então deixar-se levar pelo compasso.

— Exatamente! Quando estou com a guitarra nada mais existe à minha volta — Goku aproximou novamente a boca do ouvido da namorada. — Eu ainda não passei por essa experiência, mas, eu imagino que é como se eu fizesse amor com ela, sabe? A adrenalina envolvendo cada fibra do meu corpo, a sensação do nirvana me entorpecendo enquanto a última nota se dissipa no ar...

O coração de Chichi estava saltando vertiginosamente quando Goku tomou suas mãos nas dele, aproveitando o momento para massagear seus pulsos e deslizar os polegares no centro das palmas.

— Qual é o próximo passo? — ela perguntou, com ansiedade na voz, seu peito subindo e descendo devido a respiração pesada.

— Calma, pequena ninfa — Goku riu, pousando as mãos de Chichi adequadamente nos braços da corda. — É a sua primeira vez, por isso, vamos começar com um compasso mais lento — seu tom era quase um rosnado. — Te desafio a adivinhar a música — falou, colocando os dedos dela na primeira posição. — Preparada?

Ela assentiu, sentindo a ereção dele ainda mais rígida alojada na fenda de seu _derriére._ Seu coração batendo descontroladamente, enviando uma pulsação feroz direto para o meio de suas coxas. Embora já tivessem tocado um ao outro, várias vezes, ela nunca sentiu nada tão quente e excitante. Seus seios formigavam e sua calcinha estava um caos encharcado.

— Então, vamos lá... Dó maior. Conte comigo quatro tempos.

Juntos, os dedos deslizaram pela corda.

— Uau! Isso é incrível! — ela exclamou, extasiada.

Goku mudou a posição dos dedos.

— Fá maior. Conte dois tempos dessa vez. — tocaram as cordas de novo. Chichi parecia uma criança numa loja de brinquedos. Goku mudou os dedos e sussurrou: — Dó maior. Cote duas novamente — ela fez e ele tocou as cordas.

— É bem mais difícil do que você faz parecer. — Chichi resmungou, tentando achar a posição.

— Não é difícil, pequena.

Ela bufou, rolando os olhos.

— Diz o _DEUS_ da guitarra. — murmurou o “elogio”, deixando-o ainda mais envaidecido do que as críticas que ele vinha recebendo dos especialistas. — Assim? — perguntou, achando finalmente a posição e tocando em seguida.

— Isso aí. — ele a motivou, com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto, vendo a expressão compenetrada dela ao repetir o que a ensinou. — Você leva jeito.

— OH! MINHA DEUSA! Eu estou tocando!

Goku riu da surpresa e entusiasmo de Chichi.

— Sim, você pega rápido. E a música?! Já adivinhou?

Ela franziu o cenho e ergueu o rosto levemente para olhá-lo.

— É o que estou pensando, deus da guitarra?

Goku não conteve o sorriso ao ver os olhos bonitos fitando-o em desafio, obrigando-lhe a tomar alguma atitude.

— Detesto ser estraga prazeres, mas temos que deixar o resto da lição para depois. — disse, desvinculando as mãos das dela. — Agora, eu tenho uma promessa para cumprir...

Goku podia sentir seu coração bater mais rápido, mais forte, como uma debandada de cavalos selvagens, enquanto tomava fôlego para tocar e cantar para Chichi. 

— Eu e Raditz sempre compomos juntos. Mas essa foi escrita por mim apenas. E-eu coloquei todo meu estado de espírito nessa música e espero que você goste. — disse, dedilhando os acordes na guitarra.

**_Garota da sapatilha de ponta, deusa do roqueiro.  
Estilista da banda  
Olhos bonitos, sorriso de gueixa  
Você casará com um homem da música_ **

**_Bailarina, você deve tê-la visto dançando no Teatro.  
E agora ela está aqui comigo, sempre comigo  
Pequena Dançarina na minha mão._ **

Ele cantou esses primeiros versos, tremendo, mas, o leve sopro que Chichi emitia junto o incentivou. Goku sorriu, ganhando mais confiança. Ergueu os olhos das cordas da guitarra e encarou pelo enorme espelho que tinha a sua frente, os lindos olhos noturnos.

**_Os Deuses surtaram do paraíso  
Fazendo de tudo para tê-la junto deles  
Olhando pra trás ela apenas sorri  
Aqui na Terra não é tão ruim assim_ **

**_O guitarrista dá o seu show  
No ginásio lotado  
Olhando pra frente, ela canta as canções  
As notas ela sente  
A melodia ela dança_ **

Goku estava seguro agora e então Chichi fechou os olhos para apenas sentir.

A voz dele firme, profunda, áspera lembrava a _Bryan Adams._

Ele cantava lindamente e saber que estava fazendo isso, só para ela, fazia com que se sentisse a garota mais sortuda do mundo.

**_Mas oh, é tão real, sentado aqui  
Sem ninguém por perto  
Somente você  
Você é a única que pode me ouvir  
Quando canto suavemente...  
Devagar._ **

**_Me abrace forte Pequena Dançarina  
Conte as luzes do céu estrelado  
Deite-se comigo em lençóis de linho  
Você teve um dia cheio hoje_ **

Enquanto a música alcançou seu crescendo, lentamente terminando, Chichi voltou a abrir os olhos. Então ela viu o reflexo de si mesma, abrindo um sorriso bobo, babando sobre a visão de Goku no espelho, dedilhando a guitarra nas notas finais.

****_Garota da sapatilha de ponta, Deusa do roqueiro._  
Estilista da banda  
Olhos bonitos, sorriso de gueixa 

Sentindo-se tomada pela emoção, Chichi deixou as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto quando o último sussurro rouco de Goku cessou.

Ele retirou a guitarra de seu colo. Fuçou o bolso de sua calça de malha e pegou uma pequena caixa de veludo.

O coração de Chichi parou, em seguida deu um solavanco, quase saindo por sua boca quando ele a abriu. Seus olhos conectaram aos dele e o que viu a tirou o ar.

**_Você aceita se casar com um homem da música?_ **

Goku cantarolou roucamente, seus olhos de ébano brilhando enquanto, sem desviar o olhar do rosto atônito de Chichi, tomou-lhe a mão esquerda e deslizou o anel pelo dedo anelar da bailarina.

— Eu o comprei ano passado. Minha intenção era fazer o pedido naquela tarde no parque das cerejeiras... Porém, como você pediu uma música, eu decidi esperar. E... — sua voz tremeu um pouco e ele engoliu audivelmente. —, te assistindo naquele palco, tão segura, tive certeza que era o momento certo. _Nosso_ momento certo.

Sentiu Chichi soltar o ar que prendia e sorriu enquanto aproximava os lábios do anel.

— Diz que quer ser minha, tanto quanto eu quero ser seu, para sempre, ao infinito e além...

— Goku... Oh, minha Deusa! — Chichi tremia, seus olhos voltando para o anel deslumbrante em ouro rosé com um discreto e solitário diamante no centro. Afinal, _uma pessoa podia morrer de felicidade?_ Ela se perguntou, sentindo o coração se transformar em um tambor. — Oh, mozão... é tão lindo. Eu te amo. Tanto!

As covinhas brincaram no rosto de Goku com o curvar de seus lábios.

— Então, se você me ama tão loucamente, isso é um sim? — Havia humor em seu tom de voz, mas havia também uma ponta de aflição em seus olhos de carvão.

Chichi riu entre algumas lágrimas. Ele só podia estar louco ao ter dúvida! Aquele anel não sairia nunca mais de seu dedo!

— Sim — sussurou, a voz levemente embargada. — Sim, sim, meu amor! Não há menor chance de eu deixar um roqueiro gostoso desse livre por aí — ela tentou brincar, mas, havia tantas sensações diferentes lhe consumindo quando ele a puxou para seu colo, suas pernas agarrando a cintura dele.

Goku aumentou a pressão de seu corpo contra o dela e levou o nariz até a curva do pescoço de Chichi, inalando o gostoso cheiro de flores e depositando um leve beijo na região.

— _Minha_ pequena ninfa. — sussurrou.

— _Meu_ deus da guitarra. — ela murmurou de volta antes de suas bocas se encontrarem num beijo delicioso.

Uma degustação lenta com as línguas a se provocarem.

Goku mordiscava os lábios de Chichi e, em seguida, a beijava efusivamente. As mãos espalmadas contra as costas dela, pressionando-a com força contra seu corpo duro. Ela passou as mãos avidamente sobre os ombros dele, raspando as unhas em toda a vasta extensão de suas costas. Seus dedos, agora, emaranhados nos cabelos dele, segurando a parte de trás de sua cabeça para que ele pudesse beijá-la mais profundamente.

Chichi desenhou o lábio inferior de Goku entre os dela, abrindo novamente a boca dele com a língua. Eles estavam alimentando-se com o sabor um do outro, realizando-se com cada arrepio intenso que percorria cada mísero centímetro de seus corpos.

— _Chi..._

Por fim, ele recuou, sua mão levando uma mecha dos curtos cabelos para trás da orelha dela.

— Você quer isso? — perguntou, sua voz era um misto de cuidado e necessidade, enquanto colava ambas as testas.

Os longos cílios de Chichi cintilaram algumas vezes antes de respondê-lo:

— Sim. Eu quero!

Os olhos dele sustentaram os dela, firmes. E, então, ele perguntou novamente:

— Você tem certeza, Chichi? Eu não vou me contentar apenas com toques. Eu a quero inteira, cada parte do seu corpo. Mas também não quero pressioná-la a ir longe demais.

Ela mordeu o lábio, admirando a seriedade e o fogo no olhar dele por um instante; e, sem conseguir conter um riso nervoso, ela respondeu:

— Mais do que tive sobre qualquer coisa na minha vida! Eu quero _dá_ a você tudo, cada parte do meu corpo. Me faça sua...

Os olhos dela se fecharam esperando o momento em que seus lábios fossem tomados por ele novamente, mas ela os abriu com surpresa quando algo quente e úmido se encontrou com a pele logo abaixo de sua mandíbula. Sem pensar, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, permitindo-lhe um ângulo que expunha toda a extensão de seu pescoço. Ele a beijou sem qualquer resquício do controle que vinha mantendo durante os últimos anos, deslizando a boca para seu colo antes de seguir para a curva que o ligava ao ombro.

Não existia espaço algum entre os corpos para a indecisão, nenhum dos dois hesitava. O som das respirações, dos ofegos e dos gemidos formavam uma melodia erótica, uma deliciosa composição a qual Goku amava adicionar mais notas ao se entregar no pescoço dela, lambendo e mordendo sua pele languidamente, uma mão encontrando o caminho para trás da cabeça da bailarina para tecer os dedos em seus cabelos, inclinando-a ainda mais, enquanto a outra apertava sua coxa, subindo para a nádega; uma deliciosa composição a qual Chichi não podia negar de acompanhar, rebolando sobre a ereção escondida na calça de malha. Não era uma dança, embora talvez fosse, afinal, de que outro modo seu corpo se encaixaria tão bem nos movimentos do guitarrista? De que outra forma se completariam? Senão através da música?

De repente, o corpo masculino arrepiou com o frio se chocando contra a quentura de sua pele. Goku resmungou quando Chichi desvinculou-se dele. Ela ficou de pé, atada por seus caprichos, insegura de seus gestos. Lentamente, deixou a tensão sair de seu corpo, permitindo que suas ações a moldassem. Levou a mão à alça do vestido e a puxou para baixo. Ela fez o mesmo com a outra alça e o vestido caiu até seus quadris.

Ele ajoelhou-se aos seus calcanhares. Levou as mãos calmamente ao tecido e o puxou para baixo, assistindo a fluidez como a peça deslizava pelas pernas torneadas, caindo aos pés de Chichi.

Ela estava descoberta, mostrando as cicatrizes que escondeu dele ao longo dos dois anos. Mostrando-se inteira – a garota que ele sempre conhecera e as marcas de batalha de sua luta inabalável.

O olhar de Goku passeou por todo o corpo dela. Não havia repulsa em seus olhos. Apenas amor na forma mais primitiva. Apenas o querer, a necessidade e, sobretudo, seus sentimentos todos expostos.

Apenas aos olhos de Chichi.

Como sempre.

— Você é a _porra_ de uma deusa, minha pequena. — ele sussurrou roucamente enquanto seus dedos circundavam os tornozelos pequeninos.

Quente, mas gentil. Ela suspirou ao sentir o toque dele subindo por um caminho nada menos que tortuoso, passando por sua cicatriz e seguindo para a parte interna de suas coxas. Ela não sabia que os dedos eram capazes de deixar marcas de queimadura, até então.

Surpreendido pela cor, ele olhou fixamente para a renda negra e transparente que cobria o sexo de Chichi e a intensidade daquele olhar a fez arfar, expectante.

Goku pressionou os dedos contra a carne suculenta das coxas dela e trouxe seu corpo para frente até que a feminilidade coberta encontrasse seu nariz. Ele aspirou com vigor, sentindo o cheiro dela. Um cio macio que fazia seu íntimo arder. Era o paraíso.

Hábil, como um bom artista marcial que era, ele se pôs de pé, tomando o corpo pequeno de Chichi em seus braços, sua língua encontrando a dela outra vez. Suas bocas deslizando juntas em um ajuste perfeito. Ele poderia beijá-la assim, apenas beijá-la, por horas a fio.

— Quem te deu autorização para me carregar, deus da guitarra? — ela o provocou entre o beijo, socando-o no peitoral ao emendar: — Ponha-me no chão!

Ambos gargalharam.

— Bem... — ele mordeu o queixo dela sedutoramente. —, você deveria ser _punida_ por esse desprezo com o cuidado do seu noivo, sabia?

_Noivo_. Seu íntimo vibrou. Ela amava como aquilo soava. Amava como tudo parecia muito mais natural e leve do que esperava.

— É? — ela murmurou, lambendo a boca dele. — Sempre fui louca para ser _punida_ por ele.

Chichi soltou um gritinho surpreso quando Goku atirou-se com ela para o _futon_.

Ela deitou, os fios negros escorreram ao redor de seu rosto, contrastando com o vermelho sangue do estofado. Ele se ergueu sobre ela, seus joelhos apoiados entre as pernas dela e seu rosto na mesma altura que o dela. Goku observou cada detalhe da face de Chichi, procurando qualquer coisa que lhe pudesse ter escapado. A pele alva e acetinada, as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, as sardinhas que coloriam as maçãs e o nariz arrebitado, os lábios trêmulos que ele amava chupar. Tudo naquele rosto parecia desenhado para agradá-lo.

Ela também o examinava com atenção, deixando os olhos passearem pelo físico poderoso de Goku. Músculos nos lugares certos. Esculpido como uma estátua imponente.

Uau! Sim! O efeito dos treinos marciais era magnífico!

Imediatamente, ela foi tomada por um desejo inflamado de sentir aquele corpo grande, lindo, soberbo pressionado contra o dela. Necessidade correu por suas veias, concedendo coragem aos seus braços, e ela os ergueu para puxá-lo.

Num movimento, Goku a imobilizou. Juntou os punhos de Chichi em uma mão e os prendeu em cima da cabeça dela, impedindo-a de fazer qualquer coisa além de o observar enquanto ele explorava seu corpo sem restrição alguma. Ela não podia o tocar, mas podia ver a majestosa ereção que pressionava o tecido de malha que ele ainda usava. As pontas dos dedos femininos coçavam para senti-lo e a negação daquele ato estava prestes a deixá-la louca.

O som de uma risada baixa, íntima, debochada, safada a fez encará-lo nos olhos de novo. Nublados... Havia uma misto de triunfo, apreciação e fome masculina. Os lábios de curvas sexys, tencionando no canto dos lábios num riso vitorioso ao ver os orbes noturnos transbordando súplica e um desejo incontrolável, cansado de ser domado. Ele sentia suas intenções e sabia que ela queria tocá-lo. E... _Céus_! Ele também queria, muito!, que aquelas mãos percorressem seu corpo, mas ele havia esperado demais para tê-la daquela forma, e ele _puniria_ aquele corpo trêmulo e febril debaixo dele por cada frustração que ela o proporcionou durante dois anos. Ele queria descobrir cada parte dela que ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de explorar.

A mão esquerda segurava firmemente os pulsos da bailarina enquanto a direita começava a percorrer a extensão deliciosa do corpo dela. O caminho foi explorado de forma meticulosa, se esgueirando entre os seios roliços e firmes, arrebitados para ele, convidando-o a prová-los obstinadamente. Os dedos masculinos desceram para a barriga reta, percorrendo a pele macia, indo de um lado ao outro da cintura, logo alcançando os ossos dos quadris. E, então, adentraram o tecido miúdo e frágil da calcinha com uma lentidão que poderia matar ambos.

Chichi gemeu alto quando sentiu os dedos de Goku rasparem de maneira suave seu clitóris sensível. Ela teve que fechar os olhos para não explodir quando a palma dele envolveu toda sua intimidade, sentindo a quentura e umidade dela.

— Porra! Tão molhada para mim, pequena — ele sussurrou rente ao ouvido dela e ela choramingou, dolorida de prazer.

Ele alcançou o montículo inchado dela e massageou de forma superficial, provocando os nervos e a vendo reagir lindamente àquela carícia. Sua virilha queimava conforme os gemidos dela ficavam mais intensos, provocando-o sensações feito um canto de sereia a seduzir um homem do mar. Os dedos faziam os movimentos lentos, circulando e esfregando a parte mais sensível dela. Chichi se mexia irascivelmente embaixo dele e Goku precisou aumentar a força em seus pulsos para mantê-la presa.

— Me deixe te tocar... Por favor...

Goku soltou um grunhido feroz, sua parte emocional gritando para ceder àquele miado sôfrego.

— Não! — ele rosnou. — Não ainda, Chi — Então, ciente de que ela pediria mais uma vez, selou seus lábios aos dela.

Ela gemeu contra a boca dele e gingou os quadris para cima e para baixo, de um lado para o outro, desesperada para aumentar cada sensação aguda que estava sentindo. O atrito áspero da mão de Goku contra a pele sensível de sua vulva era delicioso, mas Chichi precisava de algo além. Suas mentes estavam tão conectadas quanto seus corpos. Ela sabia quais eram as intenções dele e o porquê de ele fazer o que fazia. Goku estava preparando-a para recebê-lo, queria deixá-la confortável para o que viria mais tarde. Entretanto, seu corpo estava em chamas e ela sentia que morreria se ele demorasse um tanto mais.

— Oh! Doce Deusa! — Chichi arfou num misto de grito e gemido, cortando o beijo.

Goku prendeu a respiração, além de ser muito apertada, ela estava muito molhada. Quando ele enfiou o dedo médio junto do indicador, as paredes internas dela pareciam indecisas quanto a prendê-los ali dentro ou expulsá-los. Ele observava maravilhado ela se contorcer. Os olhos firmemente fechados e os dentes mordendo os lábios com tanta força que era capaz de cortá-los. Palavras indecifráveis escapavam da boca gostosa e o rebolado inconsciente dos quadris denunciavam que ela aprovava seu ato. Ela ficava ainda mais linda assim, corada, gemendo, com cada músculo tenso de prazer. Aquela visão era quase demais para ele.

Quase.

Ela tremeu sob ele quando sentiu a textura molhada dos lábios dele em seu pescoço, seguindo para baixo, mergulhando para a clavícula e viajando para o vale entre seus seios. Ele fez uma pausa e ela soltou um grito abafado quando o sentiu rodear seu mamilo entumecido com a língua, para depois sugar, raspando o dente em sua pele; mudando para o outro em seguida. Os dois dedos de Goku faziam uma dança lenta e torturante dentro dela. Era um pouco desconfortável, mas nada que Chichi não podia aguentar. A atmosfera luxuriosa que a envolvia era o suficiente para fazê-la não se importar com o incômodo.

Não enquanto Goku mantinha a boca em seus seios, sugando-os, lambendo-os, mordicando os bicos enrijecidos da maneira mais sensual que ela poderia imaginar. O polegar dele girou em seu clitóris com maestria e ela sentiu um nó dentro dela começar a desatar, o prazer prologando-se de cada ponto sensível e tomando cada fibra de seu ser...

— _Cretino!_

Chichi praguejou a todos os deuses quando ele tirou os dedos de dentro dela e se afastou, apertando ainda mais o nó. Ela estava sentindo um orgasmo poderoso se formando em seu ventre e teve vontade de chorar com a falta repentina daquele toque. Porém, ao abrir os olhos, sentiu seus líquidos escorrerem pelas coxas com a visão de Goku levando os dedos que antes a penetravam à boca. Ela o viu fechar os olhos e degustá-los lentamente.

— Porra! Você é saborosa, Chi.

Ela sequer percebeu quando ele libertou seus pulsos. Ela continuava com as mãos acima da cabeça, como se ainda estivesse cativa por ele. Chichi sentiu seus olhos serem atraídos como imã para o corpo de Goku. Ele estava de pé na beirada do _futon_ , movendo-se de maneira desesperada para se livrar da calça. O coração de Chichi se perdeu no ritmo dos batimentos e ela sentiu as faces incendiarem violentamente ao ver o membro rígido, vigoroso com a glande brilhante repleta de excitação expelida em meio às provocações, e veias salientes por todo o seu comprimento.

A percepção do que estava por vir a atingiu e ela apertou as pernas juntas, instintivamente.

Ele não disse nada a princípio. Retornou para a cama e, acariciando as pernas dela, chamou:

— Pequena — Os olhos dela encontraram os deles. E ela se perguntou como ele conseguia manter tanto desejo predatório camuflado naquele breu todo. — Abra-se para mim.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior e, lutando contra o forte nervosismo que a assaltava, afastou as pernas. Ele se ajoelhou entre elas, suas mãos estavam tremendo quando alcançaram as laterais da única peça que restava no corpo da bailarina. Ela ergueu levemente os quadris para ajudá-lo e um fôlego ficou preso em sua garganta ao sentir a renda ser arrastada por sua pele polegada de cada vez até sair pelos seus pés, e Goku descartá-la ao chão.

Num segundo, ele já estava deitado sobre ela e Chichi suspirou ao sentir a ereção quente dele contra o interior úmido de sua coxa. A respiração dela estava acelerada e o lábio inferior sangrava um pouco. Goku inclinou o rosto e capturou a carne ferida em sua boca, chupando o vestígio de sangue, fazendo Chichi fechar os olhos para a ardência gostosa daquele gesto.

— Chi... — seus olhos foram atraídos para os dele novamente, e, tocando os lábios carnudos com o indicador, ela o calou.

— Não diga nada; apenas me mostre o quanto você me quer, me faça sentir tudo, até o fim. Eu confio em você...

Goku respirou fundo em meio à afobação e levantou o tronco, posicionando-se da melhor maneira. Ele sentiu a garganta secar com a visão do corpo nu sob si, a feminilidade reluzindo com a umidade que se espalhava pelas coxas. Ele não pensou duas vezes e se abaixou, arrancando um grito agudo de Chichi ao arrastar a língua pela vulva delicada e lamber seu clitóris enquanto segurava o próprio sexo para posicioná-lo corretamente.

Ela mal conseguia conter os gemidos com a dureza de Goku deslizando por suas carnes molhadas, a glande de seu membro massageando seu clitóris enquanto ele friccionava contra ela, uma, duas, três vezes. E, então, quando ele uniu ambos os sexos, Chichi perdeu o ar.

Goku mergulhou para o núcleo dela e mal reconheceu a própria voz quando soltou um rugido longo e alto. Era tão mais acolhedor do que ele havia imaginado. Cada milímetro dele envolvido e pressionado pelo calor sedoso dela. Foi necessário um esforço desmedido para controlar a própria satisfação e focar seus pensamentos em Chichi. Nas necessidades dela. Em como seria melhor para ela.

A testa de Chichi estava franzida, os olhos firmemente fechados, as unhas cravadas na omoplata de Goku e os músculos do corpo miúdo tensos.

Doía. Doía como o inferno! Ela o sentia tão fundo que era como se a rasgasse. Lágrimas brotaram no canto de seus olhos. Ele parecia grande demais para que ela o suportasse.

— Chichi... — ele soprou baixinho. — Chi, por favor, olhe para mim! — piscando, ela abriu os olhos marejados. Goku sentiu uma faca cravar no coração com a visão e ele respirou fundo antes de falar: — Você precisa relaxar. Eu vou fazer ser bom para você. Eu prometo e eu nunca falhei num pro-

Ela levou a mão direita aos cabelos rebeldes dele e o puxou desesperadamente para um beijo.

Goku então se moveu. Ele impulsionou o quadril para trás, retirando-se dela e em seguida para frente, deslizando para dentro dela. Chichi miava contra a boca dele enquanto ele se movimentava. Era lento, rítmico, gentil. Seus lábios acariciavam os dela e sua mão direita tocavam cada centímetro do corpo da bailarina, conduzindo-a naquela dança erótica. Houve uma dor aguda e intensa por um tempo. Mas, ela deixou-se guiar e era quase como se flutuasse com os espasmos doces que a preenchiam a cada toque, a cada investida de Goku em seu núcleo, a cada rosnando irreconhecível dele em sua boca; era lânguido e carente, pegando-o desprevenido e fazendo Chichi sorrir ao repetir o feito.

Ela o apertava de uma forma tão deliciosa. A sensação das unhas dela raspando em suas costas fizeram-no perder o controle. Ele aumentou a velocidade e ela gemeu mais alto. Seus lábios de separaram e os cabelos dele estavam grudados por toda a testa, emaranhados por suor e tornando-o ainda mais bonito aos olhos femininos. Ela o apertava, quase o impedindo de sair de sua intimidade. Goku não aguentaria por muito tempo. Seu sexo doía, desesperado por alívio, mas ele queria adiar aquele momento, queria se aproveitar daquilo o máximo possível. Ele diminuiu o ritmo. Roubou mais beijos dos lábios inchados e avermelhados, e direcionou sua boca para o ombro dela, carimbando-o com uma mordida que a fez se contorcer sob ele. Afundou o rosto entre os seios rotundos, apreciando o cheiro feminil que eles exalavam, enfiando-se mais fundo no interior dela.

Tão fundo quanto podia.

Ela delirava com a forma que ele a golpeava por dentro, cada vez mais intenso e forte, alcançando um pontinho sensível, lá no fundo, freneticamente. Palpitando de excitação latente, extasiante. Chichi se desmanchou com o prazer que veio em ondas, percorrendo através dela e fazendo duas lágrimas gordas escaparem de seus olhos, enquanto Goku mantinha-se em seu ritmo poderoso.

Ele continuava invadindo-a sem piedade, e por mais que Chichi sentisse que desmaiaria se ele não parasse, ela temia morrer se ele não continuasse. Seu sangue se agitava conforme seus quadris ondulavam sem que ela ordenasse. A sensação do membro duro e quente em seu interior era enlouquecedora e ela era incapaz de parar de gemer o nome dele: _Goku, Goku, Goku..._ Os dedos dos pés se contorciam e seu coração bombeava veloz dentro do peito. As unhas dela riscaram a trilha da coluna dele até cravarem em seus glúteos contraídos, incentivando-o a ir mais fundo enquanto o calor delicioso voltava a apossar do corpo dela. Chichi levou a boca até o ouvido dele e soprou: 

— Goku!

Aquilo foi demais para ele.

Seus lábios foram tomados pelos dela, que suprimiram os palavrões emitidos quando uma onda elétrica percorreu seu corpo e o fez enrijecer todos seus músculos, relaxando-os em seguida quando o orgasmo o alcançou, preenchendo-a com jatos generosos de sêmen. Enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, ofegando cansado. Chichi enroscou os dedos nos cabelos dele, acarinhando-o, tão exausta quanto. Continuaram assim até suas respirações se normalizarem e o calor de seus corpos diminuírem gradativamente.

Goku moveu-se primeiro, desvinculando-se dela. Quando ele se ergueu, Chichi continuava com as pernas abertas, um pequeno rastro de sangue escorria de sua feminilidade junto a mistura de suas essências. A mão direita dela massageava o próprio clitóris enquanto ela o encarava, desafiadora.

Aquela visão era deliciosa demais e, embora ainda sentisse os efeitos do orgasmo, Goku correu seus dedos pelas pernas da bailarina até o ápice no centro de suas coxas. Uma de suas mãos alcançou a dela, e substituiu os dedos femininos pelos seus, masturbando-a.

Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos hipnotizados pela escuridão dos dela. Sua mão esquerda passou as pontas dos dedos por todo o caminho entre um seio e outro. O tom rosa canela dos mamilos eriçados lhe deu água na boca e ele não perdeu tempo ao envolver um deles com a língua ao mesmo passo que deslizava dois dedos para dentro dela. Ele mordiscou o mamilo duro entre os dentes e, com os dedos que a penetrara, espalhou a lubrificação pelo clitóris sensível.

Os olhos de Chichi giravam com as carícias de Goku, mas não era isso que ela queria. Num ato de ousadia, ela ergueu o corpo e, ao distraí-lo com um beijo, exerceu força contra o corpo dele, rolando-o para o lado e, rapidamente, invertendo as posições. As mãos dela o prendiam pelos bíceps ao abrigar o corpo dele entre as duas pernas.

Sorriu, vitoriosa.

— Não deveria deixar sua guarda aberta assim, deus da guitarra — o timbre malicioso dela em seu ouvido ateou fogo à circulação de Goku.

— Sempre caio por pequenas dançarinas — disse, ao capturar a pontinha da orelha dela e beliscá-la com os lábios. Escutou ela sussurrar: _bailarinas?_ Então assobiou, com a voz rouca pelo desejo: — Por você, _minha_ deusa.

Um arrepiou vertiginoso assomou o corpo de Chichi, que ergueu o tronco e sentou-se sobre as coxas dele. Ela não sabia exatamente como agir, mas tinha certeza do que queria. Afinal, não era novidade alguma para ela, já havia feito isso algumas vezes. Envolveu o pênis quase ereto de Goku com os dedos delicados e iniciou um movimento lento de vai-e-vem ao masturbá-lo.

— O-ow, o quê voc-

— Shh... Você fala demais.

A sensação da quentura dele contra a palma de sua mão era indescritível. Acariciou a glande com o polegar, espalhando o pré-gozo, e continuou com os movimentos por mais alguns segundos. Tão devagar, que o sentia pulsar em resposta ao estímulo. Ele sussurrou o nome dela e gemeu baixinho. Ela ameaçou aumentar a velocidade, mas parou. Levou o polegar à boca e o provou, o sabor forte de seu homem.

Ele estremeceu diante da visão dela chupando o próprio dedo, e imaginou a boca dela no mesmo lugar que a mão dela estava antes.

— Merda, Chi! Aaah... isso! — ele praguejou quando ela voltou a envolvê-lo, sua mão ainda mais firme, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos. 

Ele estava pegando fogo. Sua virilidade pulsava energicamente e ele estava pronto para tomá-la mais uma vez. Goku segurou firme na cintura de Chichi e sustentou os olhos nos dela. A conexão era o suficiente para fazê-los se entenderem sem que uma palavra fosse dita. Ela ergueu brevemente, apenas para encaixar a glande entre os lábios baixos. Quando ela forçou o quadril para baixo, sugando-o inteiro em seu núcleo, ele não conseguiu impedir que o nome dela escapasse de sua boca.

Havia uma dor gostosa ao senti-lo ainda mais fundo dentro dela, mas ela não se conteve, começou a se mover devagar sem parar de encará-lo. Ele também não quebrou o contato visual, adorando ver as feições de prazer no rosto dela toda vez que ela erguia o quadril até quase desvincular os sexos, apenas para descer novamente, envolvendo seu pênis com contrações que o apertavam. Ela queria que ele sentisse tanto prazer quanto ela, queria vê-lo se contorcer assim como ele havia feito com ela. Os sons que saíam dos lábios de Goku eram como notas musicais para Chichi que aumentou a cadência das investidas.

Ela estava no poder agora e ele adorou. Seus olhos alternavam entre o rosto dela e os seios volumosos que balançavam de uma maneira tão hipnotizadora que o instigava diretamente. Assim como os gemidos contidos que ela emitia a galgar seu colo, tão sensual que o levaria ao delírio.

Chichi retirou suas mãos do peitoral de Goku, segurou-o pelos punhos e os levou para cima da cabeça dele, impendi-o de tocá-la assim como ele havia feito com ela. Ele fingiu que estava tentando se libertar enquanto se deliciava com o rebolado dos quadris dela. Ela se curvou sobre ele, deixando os seios tocarem seu rosto e ele ficou louco, tentando alcançar os mamilos com a língua enquanto saltitavam com movimentos do corpo feminino. Ela distribuiu um colar de mordidas em seu pescoço, e ele não resistiu.

Chichi foi incapaz de manter os braços de Goku presos contra o estofado. Ele se libertou do aperto dela e flexionou os joelhos para frente. E, antes embalado pelo ritmo dela, era ele quem ditava a intensidade do sexo. Passaram a se movimentar juntos. Ele lançava o quadril para cima e ela forçava o dela para baixo. Enquanto ela revirava os olhos e inclinava a cabeça para trás a cada estocada profunda que atingia com força seu interior, ele rangia os dentes com o sangue que se agitava conforme ela pompoava em sua virilidade, fazendo sua sanidade se esvair aos poucos. Aquela sensação era a porra de um nirvana e seus músculos doíam pelo esforço empregado nas investidas.

Ele a estava rasgando em duas. Seu pênis estava tão fundo e tão forte. O prazer e a dor se misturando em algo novo. Então, ela explodiu em calor quando Goku pulsou violentamente dentro dela, emitindo um som lânguido enquanto a enchia com sua essência.

Havia uma constelação de estrelas colorindo a névoa negra ante seus olhos quando perceberam que estavam completamente sem fôlego, banhados de suor e roucos quando terminaram. Mantiveram seus corpos unidos, como um só, recuperando o ar e as energias em pequenos e rápidos beijos revigorantes e toques carinhosos. Ofegavam, exaustos pelo esforço, mas sorriam terna e apaixonadamente.

— Porra, Chi! — Goku gemeu, contemplando o rosto de Chichi, os olhos bonitos levemente caídos e os cabelos completamente desordenados. — Sua aparência pós foda não devia ser tão incrível. Eu já te quero de novo.

As bochechas dela coraram um pouco. Mesmo toda dolorida, parecia não ter sido o suficiente. Ela também o queria e sentia que tal sensação não saciaria tão cedo. Era viciante.

Quando ele tirou alguns fios de cabelo dos olhos dela, ela perguntou, seus olhos estreitando, receosos:

— Nós não temos que registrar esse momento, temos?

Ele sorriu lentamente e negou com cabeça.

— Às vezes a grandeza do momento é suficiente. Não precisa fotografar, narrar em escrita, ou até recordar. Sentir é suficiente.

E quando Goku sentiu que tinha forças o bastante para se levantar, guiou Chichi até seu quarto. 

Aquilo não tinha sido nem o começo.

Seu apetite voraz levaria horas para se saciar com ela.

E saciá-la por inteiro.

⋅

⋅

⋅

**Cinco anos e alguns meses depois...**

Os passinhos do pequenino eram tão rápidos que mal deixavam sua marca na areia molhada da praia particular do _Beach Park Resort_. Em seu próprio mundo de mágicas descobertas e diversão, ele corria pela beira do mar, perseguindo as gaivotas que pairavam por ali, as bochechas ficando coradas com o tempo de mormaço.

Havia uma única nuvem no céu enquanto o sol, uma enorme bola laranja, mergulhava no oceano ondulando quieto. Subitamente, Chichi levantou-se da toalha e caminhou até a água sob o olhar atento de Goku. Ele a observou ir. Ele a observou afundar a ponta dos pés na areia fofa e a brisa revirar seus cabelos longos. Ele se deteve, hipnotizado, enquanto ela alcançava a beira d’agua, deixando que as ondas lambessem seus pés. Ela segurou o vestido amarelo à altura dos quadris para evitar os respingos, revelando a rosada tatuagem de flores cerejeira que cobria a cicatriz em sua perna direita.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para sentir o sol em seu rosto. Então, olhou para trás, para onde o marido estava. Olhou para ele e riu, como uma criança que acabara de fazer uma travessura.

Goku perdeu o fôlego, na verdade lutou por fôlego quando ela deixou a barra do vestido cair e molhar com os respingos de água. Um raio de sol refletido pelo mar jogou um brilho dourado sobre ela no mesmo instante em que as mãos fechadas em concha repousaram em seu ventre. Antes que pudesse se dar conta do recado, ele pegou a câmera que pendia em seu pescoço e levou ao rosto.

E clicou.

Apertou o botão da câmera, e seu coração oscilou em adrenalina a cada estalo do obturador, sabendo que capturava Chichi naquele momento precioso... em que revelava a segunda gravidez.

Uma fração de serenidade.

Um momento de mágica.

— Mamãe! Mamãe!

Com o dedo posicionado no botão, Goku esperou pelo clique certo. Então ele veio. Veio quando Chichi agachou e abriu os braços. Veio quando seu pequeno pulou no colo dela e ela o ergueu no ar, arrancando-o gargalhadas gostosas ao distribuir mordidinhas em seu pescoço. 

— Papai! Socorro! Me ajuda! Papai!

Um sorriso abobalhado se abriu no rosto de Goku. Aqueles, eram os melhores sons do mundo. Seu filho gargalhando e lhe chamando. Baixou a câmara do rosto. Levantou e caminhou na areia até sua família.

— Gohan. Encontrou alguma coisa legal na sua aventura? — perguntou, tomando o pequeno nos braços.

Próximo de completar cinco anos, Gohan era uma mistura encantadora dos pais. Tinha os olhos de Goku, o tom de pele e o nariz arrebitado de Chichi, e os cabelos... Bem, era uma linha tênue entre a bagunça negra do papai e os lisos esvoaçantes da mamãe. E sim! Ambos concordavam que ele foi um presente concebido na noite em que ficaram noivos.

— Anhã. Uma estrela! — abrindo um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentinhos de leite, ele mostrou o animal marinho em suas mãos. Era laranja e tinha uma parte composta por vários cabelinhos engraçados. — Será que ela caiu? Caiu do céu?

Goku e Chichi se entreolharam e riram.

— Não, não, filho. Essa — Goku tocou a estrela e continuou falando, com um suave tom rouco – reflexo da apresentação icônica da _DragonHero_ no _Rock in West_ , durante a madrugada. — é diferente das que a gente conta no céu antes de dormir. Ela vive no mar.

— Aaaah! — Os olhinhos de Gohan brilharam em êxtase. — Que incrível!

Goku riu, afundando a mão direita nos cabelos do pequeno.

— Vamos devolver ela para a água? — Chichi perguntou. — Ela precisa ir para a casa.

— Mas eu queria fica com ela, mamãe — o pequeno fez beicinho, emburrado. — É meu tesouro.

Chichi olhou para Goku que prontamente falou:

— E como ela fará constelação? Ela deve estar com saudade das outras estrelas, Gohan. Vamos levá-la de volta ao mar, tá bem?

Um aceno com a cabeça foi dado. A mãozinha livre coçando os olhinhos junto com a boca se abrindo em um amplo “O” era a prova que o pequeno lutava bravamente contra o sono.

Goku se abaixou, apoiando um dos joelhos na areia e inclinou-se para a frente. Gohan esticou o bracinho e deixou que a onda levasse a estrela de volta para a casa.

— Diga tchau para ela — Chichi falou.

— Tchau estrelinha — Gohan murmurou, acenando, e, tão logo, agarrou-se no pescoço do papai, afundando o rostinho no ombro forte dele.

Goku sorriu e levantou-se. Seu olhar encontrou o de Chichi e ela ergueu na ponta dos pés, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios.

— Formamos um belo time, não é, deus da guitarra?

Ela sorriu, seus cabelos dançavam na brisa e os olhos noturnos brilhavam muito.

Ele sorriu amplamente de volta.

— Você está grávida — disse, pousando a testa na dela. — Puta que pariu! Eu amo você, Chichi!

E antes que ela o censurasse por falar palavrão perto de Gohan, Goku levou a mão livre até a nuca dela e a puxou para um beijo delicioso e apaixonado.

⋅

Tesouros. Isso era o que eles colecionavam. Floresceram rapidamente e seguiram firmes e fortes, confiando sempre um no outro. As coisas ficavam loucas de vez em quando porque, bem, ele era Son Goku, um astro do rock, e ela, Son Chichi, uma estilista requisitada e primeira bailarina do _Teatro Paozu_.

Mas eles aprenderem a lidar com todos os lados da fama, os positivos e os negativos. O amor deles era assim, calmo e forte. Raramente discutiam e quando acontecia logo faziam as pazes porque nenhum dos dois queria abrir mão do que tinham. Sabiam que isso era único. E deles. Não havia nada igual em outro lugar.

Se amaram e se fizeram felizes...

...ao infinito e além.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹O Solo de Chirai foi inspirado em: [Giselle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYFGUKowBNc)  
> ²O solo de Chichi foi inspirado nessa variação de: [Les Sylphides](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-HkjgbTzqk&t=51s)  
> A música que Goku compõe para Chichi é uma readaptação de: [Tiny Dancer de Elton John](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpOxDEyrKoM)  
> Músicas da fanfic:  
> ³[One Republic – I lived](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpOxDEyrKoM)  
> [Sultans Of Swing - Dire Straits](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCZOcgNcHCA)  
>   
> Espero que todos tenham gostado.  
> Esse foi o hot que eu mais amei ter escrito.  
> Ah, essa fanfic toda é muito especial para mim, na verdade. 
> 
> O QUE É GOKU CANTANDO PARA A CHI COM UMA GUITARRA?  
> MEU SONHO DE BAILARINA!  
> HAHAHAHA
> 
> Beijos no coração e até a próxima.  
> ♥️
> 
> Ah, bebam água e usem camisinha.


End file.
